


Amorevole come un 'nonnino'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve ha deciso di fare un regalo speciale a Tony per Natale e si sta iniziando a preparare.★ Quest@ [fanfic/art/aesthetic/video/ecc] partecipa all'iniziativa “Artist Meets Artist” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Marvel; The Avengers.★ Tipo di art: Fanfiction.★ Rating: SFW (per tutti); NSFW (sesso/violenza/ecc): Verde.★ Descrizione del vostro lavoro (BREVE):Ho scritto una scena per omaggiare quella Will Pi: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346101.Tutto si basa sul fatto che Steve si metta a lavorare a maglia. E che il regalo sia per Tony. Io l’ho fatta più marcatamente Stony.Numero parole: 537.





	Amorevole come un 'nonnino'

Amorevole come un 'nonnino'

Tony era intento a sorseggiare una tazza di caffè, si grattò l’addome lasciato in parte scoperto dalla maglietta nera aderente che indossava. Sbadigliò, entrò in salotto e tossì, sputando una parte di caffè.

“Cap, che diamine stai facendo? Di solito sono io quello ubriaco” disse Stark.

Steve alzò lo sguardo, le sue mani muovevano agilmente dei ferri di metallo.

“Lavoro a maglia. Ti sto facendo una sciarpa” spiegò.

“Capiscle, capisco che sogni di andare presto nell’ospizio dove rinchiudono quelli del pleistocene come te, ma… non credi che sia improbabile che io indossi una sciarpa di quel tipo mentre combatto gli alieni? Anche se potrei sempre dirgli che me l’ha fatta il mio ‘nonnino’. Umh sì, proprio alta moda, metterla sopra l’armatura” disse ironico Tony. Ricominciò a bere il caffè.

“Mi sto solo rilassando” mormorò Steve. Socchiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su un doppio punto, i ferri erano diventati caldi a contatto con le sue mani.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano.

“Non credevo che nell’esercito insegnassero a lavorare a maglia” brontolò.

“In realtà è una cosa che facevo da prima del siero. Dovevo pur coprirmi in qualche modo in inverno e recuperare materia prima di seconda mano, era più facile che comprare dei vestiti nuovi con le nostre finanze” spiegò Steve. La sua voce si fece rauca e le sue iridi color del cielo divennero liquide.

Tony assottigliò gli occhi e finì il contenuto del bicchiere di carta, appoggiandolo sul tavolo.

“Capitano, io scherzavo. Mi piacerebbe davvero avere la tua sciarpa” rispose. Addolcì il tono.

Steve alzò lo sguardo, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color cioccolato di lui, tempestate di pagliuzze d’oro. Piegò le labbra rosee e piene in un sorriso.

“L’avrai a Natale. Devo fare anche i guanti, il cappello e il maglione intonati e ci vorrà almeno qualche mese. Li sto facendo rossi, va bene?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca bionda davanti alla fronte e gonfiò il petto, gli addominali premettero contro la maglietta candida che indossava.

“Aggiungici un po’ di oro e possiederai i miei gusti, Rogers” disse Tony. Gli fece l’occhiolino e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, accavallando le gambe.

Steve arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi ha insegnato mia madre. Natasha non capisce questa mia passione, ma ha detto che probabilmente potrei proporla a Banner. Forse lo rilasserebbe e ne avrebbe bisogno per Hulk.

Invece sai chi mi ha esplicitamente chiesto d’insegnargli qualcosa? Clint! Sai, lui ama fare i lavoretti manuali. Non fa altro che smontare e rimontare parti della casa, tra un po’ la moglie lo butterà fuori dalla fattoria. Quindi trovare un altro hobby potrebbe aiutarlo con la sua situazione familiare” spiegò.

Tony ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Perfetto, mi troverò il salotto trasformato in un ospizio” borbottò.

“Ti dà fastidio? Insomma, tu ci ospiti a casa tua e hai già fatto tanto per noi…”. Iniziò a dire Steve.

Tony gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, facendogli sfuggire un mugolio di piacere.

“Stai scherzando? Non vedo l’ora di potervi prendere in giro tutti. Ti premierò per questo, anzi… se riesci a convincere anche Point Break, ti darò un bonus” disse con voce calda.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Ci proverò” promise.

 


End file.
